In recent years, a communication scheme, in which a channel can be assigned in a broad band and a channel band can vary at high speed, has been needed according to demand for communication speed or demand for securing a number of users with respect to mobile communication. As a method for realizing this, WiMAX (Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access: IEEE 802.16 series), for example, adopting an OFDMA (Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access) scheme as a multiple access technology is attracting attention as a next-generation broadband mobile communication system.
WiMAX enables a plurality of terminals to refer to one broad frequency band and sets specific parts (frequency and timing) of the band that can be referred to as information provision parts (MAP) for allocating a communication band for every terminal. In the WiMAX, when a plurality of cells for covering a broad service area are arranged, the frequency and timing of MAPs are determined for every cell so that the MAP is not interfered with between the cells. In this case, since there is an upper limit in the number of frequency combinations to be acquired by the MAP, a cell design needs to be made so that cells where MAPs have the same frequency do not overlap in electric wave.
Non-Patent Document 1: “Second-generation cordless telephone system standard RCR STD-28” ARIB (Association of Radio Industries and Businesses)
Non-Patent Document 2: “WiMAX standard 802.16—2004” WiMAX FORUM